This invention relates to dials and multiple-message indicators. More specifically, the invention relates to signs designed to display a variety of messages as circumstances require.
For instance, it might be necessary to display the contents of a storage or transportation device used for a variety of products. Tankers used in the transportation of petroleum products are, under certain circumstances, required to display on each container the type of fuel, e.g.: diesel fuel, unleaded, regular, or premium gasoline held therein. Since the same container may be used at various times to hold any one of these products, there is need for a semi-permanent, yet readily changeable, way for displaying the nature of such contents.